


To care

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Severus has a very bad day.





	To care

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-09-22 06:30pm to 06:44pm

It was one of those days again. After having been tired before-hand Severus had to admit that the only way this particular day could go was downhill. But he could not have imagined how far down.

After almost being run over by a cloud - which turned out to be the newest pet of the current gamekeeper - he had, for the first time in many years, simply stayed put - flat on his back.

By midday he had to admit that lying on the floor - which had seemed such a good idea earlier - had, logically, not been good at all. Actually it seemed to have triggered a nasty cold. The kind of cold were you had to brew a new batch of coughing-potion every few hours to adapt its healing properties. Too bad he would be in no condition to do so once the fever took hold and to simply breath would become the hardest task ever known. Not to mention that normal thinking had already begun to get difficult. 

Starting the relatively long - about three corners - journey back to his quarters, he had to stop every few seconds, trying to readjust his vision that kept swimming like it had a laughing fit. Making the last steps he managed to open the door just before a full body shiver assaulted his already shaky frame. Groaning, he held onto the wall for dear life. Hoping against hope that he would be able to reach something soft before going down. 

"Severus?" A female voice asked, before gentle hands began to steady him. His blood-shot eyes locked onto the concerned ones of his wife, or at least tried to. "Come on, love. Let's get you to bed."

 

"You look like death warmed over." A growl that ended in a cough was her only answer. "I'm quite sure that's no simple cold you contracted, but I'll get you some cough-medicine anyway before starting on something that might help, alright?" Another cough followed but no objection. 

During the next few days he drifted in and out of consciousness. His dreams vivid due to his high fever, most of his waking moments disturbed by hallucinations. But one thing remained constant; his wife was always there. Her presence soothing him like nothing else ever would. Even if he forgot everything else, he would still know that this would never change.


End file.
